Because of You
by Fuyu no Yukishiro
Summary: (AU)Daripada seorang dokter, dia lebih terlihat sebagai seorang Host. Aku tak tahu bagaimana perasaannya ketika dia menegak minuman keras sembari mengatakan berkali-kali bahwa dia adalah seorang pembunuh. AKu tak tahu, yang kutahu hanya, aku ingin berada di sampingnya setiap perasaan bersalah itu menghantui.


Suatu malam, dia datang ke klub tempatku bekerja dengan keadaan mabuk berat.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Aku berteriak memanggil namanya karena tak sanggup menahan berat badannya yang menimpaku. Dengan segera, aku mendorongnya, membuatnya jatuh membentur sofa lalu terbaring di lantai kayu tempatku bekerja. Aku menghela napas, sedikit bingung dengan penampilannya malam ini yang jauh dari kesan rapi dan bermartabat seperti malam-malam lainnya. Ditambah, dia sudah mabuk berat tetapi malah pergi ke tempat yang menyediakan minuman tak kalah keras.

Apa dia ingin mati karena overdosis minuman keras?

Bar sedang sepi. Bos tempatku bekerja sedang pergi entah kemana. Hanya ada aku dan dia di sini. Artinya, pria yang sepenuhnya hilang kesadaran diri ini kini tanggung jawabku sepenuhnya. Menyebalkan dan menyusahkan, tapi aku tak sanggup memungkiri bahwa aku penasaran kenapa pria arogan dan sombong sepertinya bisa berubah seperti ini.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun!" Aku memanggilnya keras. Berjongkok beberapa puluh sentimeter dari tempatnya berbaring, mencolek lengannya dengan telunjukku, meminta kesadarannya kembali walau hanya sedikit. "Oi Sasuke-kun! Kau tidak berniat menyusahkanku, kan? Aku tidak bisa mengangkatmu bodoh!"

Tak ada tanggapan selain erangan. Tubuhnya bergerak sebentar, tapi matanya masih terpejam.

"Oi... Sasu –"

"Berisik!" Dia berteriak. Matanya terbuka sedikit, menatapku tajam, tubuhnya sedikit terangkat ke atas. Kami saling bertatapan. Mata hitamnya terlihat kelam dan kosong. Hanya dengan bertatapan mata dengannya, aku merasa ingin menangis, entah kenapa.

Lalu Sasuke-kun tertawa.

"Ah, Sakura!" Dia kembali terkulai. Tangannya bergerak-gerak menggapai udara, tak tentu arah. "Sakura, kau tahu... Tesisku... tesisku diakui. Ah, bahkan tesisku dipuji-puji."

"Eh? Bukankah itu berita bagus?" aku bertanya. Sasuke-kun adalah dokter bagian anastesi. Pertama melihatnya, aku tak mengira bahwa dia seorang dokter. Tampangnya terlalu dingin dan datar, sama sekali tak bisa kubayangkan dia menangani pasien yang notabene butuh seseorang yang murah senyum, sangat tidak mungkin dimiliki seseorang yang tidak memiliki ekspresi sepertinya.

Daripada seorang dokter, aku berpikir bahwa dia seorang host yang bisa dengan mudahnya menipu banyak wanita untuk membelikannya wine-wine mahal.

"Selamat, Sasuke-kun." Aku tersenyum, menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. Bukankah tesis yang dipuji itu berarti dia sukses? Sukses menyelamatkan banyak nyawa? Aku ingat, dia pernah menceritakan sedikit tentang tesisnya yang meneliti obat-obatan baru, meski aku tak begitu paham maksudnya.

"Selamat, heh?" Sasuke-kun mendengus. Aku tak mengerti kenapa dia seolah tak senang aku memberinya selamat pada kesuksesannya. Sasuke-kun berusaha bangun. Punggungnya terangkat, kepalanya tertunduk. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat dan gemetar di atas lantai kayu yang dingin.

"Kau memberiku selamat untuk tesis yang membunuh banyak pasien, hah?"

Aku benar-benar tak mengerti maksudnya. "A-apa?" Lalu aku mendengar dia terisak.

Apa? Apa yang terjadi?

"Sakura... mulai sekarang, panggil aku dokter, ok? Panggil aku Sasuke-sensei... Panggil aku dengan panggilan kehormatan itu..."

BRAK!

Aku tersentak. Sasuke-kun memukul lantai dengan keras.

"Sial. Sial. Sial!"

Itu pertama dan mungkin yang terakhir kalinya aku melihatnya menangis.

Keesokan hari dan keesokan harinya, secara perlahan, Uchiha Sasuke yang kukenal semakin memudar.

Bukan Sasuke yang seperti host tampan yang memikat. Tidak terlihat juga sebagai seorang dokter berwibawa dan berdedikasi meski titelnya adalah dokter hebat.

Keesokan hari dan keesokan harinya, dia hanya semakin mirip seorang pemabuk menyedihkan yang hanya bisa menegak berbotol-botol wine mahal hanya untuk menghabiskan berton-ton uang yang dimilikinya dan juga untuk melupakan dosa yang tak mungkin bisa terbayar meski dia menggantinya dengan nyawanya sendiri.

Dan setiap malam ketika dia datang ke bar, aku selalu berharap ada keajaiban yang bisa membuatnya kembali seperti sebelum dan sebelum ketika malam ini terjadi.

.

.

**Fuyu no Yukishiro present**

**Because of you**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Inspirasi**

**J-Drama Medical Dragon Episode 8**

**.**

**Warning:**

**AU, typo, OOC, Sasuke dokter, Sakura pelayan di sebuah bar, logika sedikit gak masuk, timeline yang kacau,  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading... **

**Semoga fanfiksi ini tidak mengecewakan :D**

**Sakura POV**

.

Dan kembali dia datang ke tempat minum kecil yang ada di pinggir kota Konoha dengan keadaan yang jauh dari kata baik. Aku berani bertaruh bahwa di ruangannya, pria yang mengaku sebagai dokter terhebat itu sudah menghabiskan beberapa botol minuman sebelum datang ke sini, lalu mengabaikan pekerjaannya seperti biasa. Aku hendak mengusirnya dari bar sebelum menyadari bahwa kali ini dia tidak datang sendirian seperti malam-malam sebelumnya.

"Master~ berikan aku minuman keras yang paling mahal!" Dia berteriak dengan intonasi mengawang ketika tubuhnya menyentuh sofa bar kami. Bosku menjawab dan segera membuatkan minuman keras yang dipesan dan menyuruhku untuk membawakannya.

"Aku akan pergi meninggalkanmu disini, Uchiha-sensei," ucapan dari orang yang dibawanya terdengar dingin. Pria itu menunduk lalu berbalik, namun tak jadi meninggalkan bar karena Sasuke-kun menyuruh pria itu untuk menemaninya minum.

Sekilas aku bisa lihat bahwa pria itu kesal setengah mati pada sosok dokter tak berguna yang masih berkeinginan meminum minuman keras padahal jelas-jelas Sasuke-kun sudah sangat mabuk.

"Hah? Kenapa kau memintaku... uhuk," Pria dengan rambut pirang itu terbatuk. Melonggarkan dasi hitam yang dipakainya. Sepertinya kehujanan membuatnya sakit.

"Hei! Temanmu sakit, kau tidak memeriksanya?" Aku berujar santai sembari mendekati Sasuke-kun lalu meletakkan sebotol minuman keras. Aku menoleh ke arah pria pirang itu dan menyadari sepasang iris birunya yang well, cukup memesona. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sebelum pria pirang itu menjawab, Sasuke-kun segera menyela. "Hah... Dia hanya perlu mandi air hangat dan berkeringat, lalu dia akan sembuh." Dan menyabet minuman yang kubawakan. Aku mendengus mendengar diagnosanya yang terkesan asal-asalan dan seenaknya.

"Kalau aku sakit, aku bersumpah tidak akan berobat kepadamu, Sasuke-kun," sindirku sembari kembali kebalik meja bar dan samar-samar aku mendengar Sasuke-kun yang mengoreksi panggilanku kepadanya.

"Jangan panggil aku Sasuke-kun tapi Sasuke-sensei, Bodoh!"

Dan dia kembali menegak minumannya.

.

.

Aku tidak pernah bermaksud untuk mencampuri urusan pengunjung yang datang ke bar kami. Di sini, aku hanya bekerja sebagai pengantar pesanan orang-orang, sementara yang meracik minuman beralkohol adalah bartender pemilik bar yang dipanggil master. Lagipula, aku punya banyak urusan yang jauh lebih penting ketimbang mengurusi secara mendetail para orang-orang yang menghamburkan uang mereka kemari hanya karena tak tahu bagaimana cara menghabiskan uang mereka di luar.

Tapi entah bagaimana, hanya kepada dokter pecandu alkohol itu aku tak bisa tak peduli.

"Kau minumlah, Dobe. Aku yang akan membayarkan minumanmu. Seperti yang kau tahu, dokter hebat sepertiku punya banyak uang yang tak bisa kuhabiskan sendirian." Aku mendengar dia bercerita dengan intonasi mengawang. Dia tertawa dan benar-benar mabuk.

"Keh," Dan aku mendengar, pria yang dipanggil dobe itu mendecih. Penasaran, aku yang baru saja meletakkan botol kosong segera berbalik, melihat pria berambut pirang itu memandang Sasuke-kun sinis. "Uchiha-sensei, bukan seorang dokter."

Aku melihat, tangan Sasuke-kun yang sedang memainkan gelas berisi minumannya berhenti mengaduk untuk beberapa detik sebelum kembali menggoyang-goyangkannya, bersikap tak acuh pada kalimat rekannya. "Uchiha-sensei mungkin dokter yang hebat, tetapi dokter hebat yang membuang-buang uang sepertinya mampu membuat tesis yang membunuh banyak pasien hanya demi bayaran yang tinggi."

Pria itu tertawa meremehkan, tak menyadari tatapan nyalang dari orang yang duduk di depannya, dan tatapanku yang mengawasi pembicaraan mereka dengan was-was. "Uchiha-sensei adalah dokter hebat yang melakukan apapun demi uang." Mata safir pria itu menatap penuh intimidasi pada sepasang kelam yang menatapnya tak suka. "Apapun akan dia lakukan, meski harus membunuh banyak orang dengan penelitiannya, benar kan, Uchiha-sensei."

Bahkan aku yang berada di jarak beberapa meter dari mereka pun dapat merasakan aura tegang yang mengerikan. Mereka saling bertatapan lama, saling mengirim sinyal mematikan dari tatap-menatap mereka hingga...

PRANG!

Aku tersentak, pria pirang itu membulatkan kedua bola matanya. Lalu beberapa kartu dilempar Sasuke ke atas meja. "Tanggung jawab, _Dobe_. Ganti gelas yang aku pecahkan dengan uang yang ada di kartu-kartu itu," lalu Sasuke-kun tertawa.

"Sakura!"

Aku menghela napas. Mengambil handuk lalu bergegas ke meja Sasuke-kun. "Kau membuat keributan, Sasuke-"

"Aku tak peduli." Sasuke memotong. "Hei, Sakura, aku ingin makan tamagoyaki yang tak enak buatanmu itu!"

"Aku kehabisan telur, Sasuke-kun."

"Kau bisa membelinya."

Aku menghela napas. Bar kami sebenarnya tidak menjual makanan. Tetapi khusus untuknya, aku membuatkan tamagoyaki, karena selain makanan itu, Sasuke-kun tak pernah menyentuh makanan apapun. Dan sekarang aku sedikit menyesal karena telah berbaik hati menawarkannya tamagoyaki dengan ekstrak tomat.

"Baiklah-baiklah..." Aku menyerah. Dan aku memasang mata mengancam pada Sasuke "Pastikan kau tidak mengacau di sini, Sasuke-kun."

Lalu aku menoleh ke arah pria pirang itu, memohon bantuan dan kerja sama darinya untuk menghubungiku jika terjadi sesuatu pada pemabuk satu itu. Pria itu mengangguk tanda mengerti dan setidaknya aku bisa tenang sebentar meninggalkan pemabuk itu.

.

.

Ini mungkin cinta yang bodoh. Pertama bertemu, aku langsung terpana pada wajahnya yang datar, namun nyaman untuk ditatap. Saat sepasang mata kami bertemu, aku merasa detak jantungku berhenti walau hanya satu detik, lalu berdetak sangat cepat hingga aku merasa telapak tanganku berkeringat secara berlebihan.

Tahu-tahu saja, aku sudah menaruh rasa padanya.

Dia menawan, dan menakjubkan sekaligus. Dari obrolan teman-teman yang selalu datang bersamanya, aku tahu bahwa Sasuke-kun adalah dokter anastesi jenius yang bisa denganmudah menangani pasien, bisa mengira-ngira dosis obat yang cocok untuk pasien yang ditanganinya dan memiliki kemampuan unik untuk menebak dengan tepat berat badan orang lain dengan hanya melihat sekilas. Dia pernah menebak dengan tepat berat badanku dan menyarankanku untuk tak mengkonsumsi cokelat dan memujiku ketika beratku turun satu kilo dalam waktu satu minggu.

Kami sebenarnya tak banyak bicara. Dia sering ke bar bersama teman-temannya dan mereka selalu terlibat obrolan serius mengenai pasien-pasien dan tesis yang sedang mereka garap. Sekali dua kali aku memergoki Sasuke-kun yang menatapku dalam, membuat napasku mendadak terhenti dan semburat merah di pipi.

Jika sudah melihat pipiku memerah, Sasuke-kun akan memberikan senyum penuh kemenangan lalu kembali terlibat percakapan yang tak bisa kuikuti bersama temannya.

Lalu berminggu-minggu kemudian, Sasuke-kun datang sendiri dengan wajah frustasi. Auranya gelap dan menekan, seolah memberi kekkai tak kasat mata yang membuat orang-orang sulit mendekatinya.

Lalu di hari itu Sasuke-kun datang dengan mabuk berat.

Aku menghela napas. Mengambil beberapa kotak berisi telur dan beberapa bahan lainnya, membawanya ke kasir dan membayarnya. Aku menatap isi kantung belanjaanku sebelum mengucapkan terima kasih dan berjalan keluar pintu toko.

DOR!

Mataku membelalak lebar. Perlahan mengalihkan perhatian ke salah satu bagian tubuhku yang terasa panas dan nyeri.

Dor! Dor!

Aku tak sanggup berdiri. Jatuh begitu saja sebelum menyadari apa yang tengah terjadi.

Yang kutahu hanyalah aku merasa aku akan mati karena rasa nyeri dan panas di beberapa bagian tubuhku dan masih merasa khawatir dengan hidup Sasuke-kun jika aku benar-benar mati.

Kami-sama... tolong... aku masih ingin... hidup.

Sasuke-kun...

Di antara rasa sakit dan sesak, aku melihat gelap.

.

.

_**To Be continued**_


End file.
